The present disclosure relates generally to computer application configuration management and more particularly to preserving customized functionality when performing application updates in a client environment.
An original workflow delivered to a client for use with a computer application may be customized for that particular client environment, providing customized functionality. When revisions containing updated functionality become available for the computer application, customized functionality may need to be preserved when installing the revisions in the client environment.